


Sweet Child of Mine

by Winchester_Baggins



Series: Just What I Needed [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Protective of Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Tries, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eating, Eating Disorders, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jack Kline Has an Eating Disorder, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack Kline's relationship with food, Jack kline is a picky eater, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Misgendering, No Mary Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Tries, Soft Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, costco, gender non-conforming Jack Kline, jack kline is Castiel and Dean Winchester's biological child, late night binges, no Kelly Kline, supportive parent Castiel, unpresented A/B/O dynamic Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 Goes to Costco to buy the quantity of food it takes to feed a growing nephilim.  Hopefully they can improve Jack's relationship with food.  Cas tags along to keep an eye on his child.  Jack finds a wonderful new clothing item.t/w: Jack doesn't have a good relationship with food. We're getting into eating disorder territory.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: Just What I Needed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This bit is just a tooth rotting add on. You don't even really need to read the rest of the story to understand whats happening here, but its better if you do read the rest of Just What I Needed. The Story is set in Omega-Verse, but it barely comes up in this part. I'll still be tagging it the way I tagged the rest of the story.  
> t/w: Jack doesn't have a good relationship with food. we're getting into eating disorder territory.  
> Also, misgendering happens. please read the tags!

Sweet Child of Mine - Guns & Roses

The fact of the matter is, once you have a nephilim kid in the house, you went through food like crazy. Dean finally gave in to Sam’s repeated request to get a Costco Card. Sam insisted that they would save a lot of time if they shopped in bulk. Jack ate more than Sam. Cas didn’t know why, but he thought that maybe, it was his developing wings and grace on top of their accelerated growth. Sometimes, Jack didn’t want to eat what they gave them. If they didn’t like it, they just wouldn’t eat anything until everyone went to bed. Then they would get too hungry and sneak down to the kitchen. So far, Cas caught them eating all of Sam’s sugary ‘cheat day’ cerea, about a pound of meatloaf, and raw chicken gizzards. Cas didn’t know why, but he thought it might have something to do with his species. Castiel told Jack that eating raw meat was not good for you. Jack looked sad, but agreed not to do it anymore. Dean figured that Jack was a picky eater, most kids his age were. Dean remembered when Sammy had refused to eat anything but Chef Boyardi and Lucky Charms. Sam was concerned that Jack might have an eating disorder. Jack wasn’t even a year old. Dean was thinking that Jack was a child and they were behaving like one. To make a long story short, Dean found himself pushing a cart through Costco with Sam, Cas, and Jack. Jack was there to pick things that they thought they would like to eat. It seemed that Cas was there to make sure Jack picked fruits and vegetables, or something like that. Dean suspected that Cas wanted to make sure they got coffee in bulk. Jack decided that they wanted coffee too, since all of the adults in their life drank it. The bunker went through coffee fast. Dean had Sam to thank for telling Cas what Costco was. He had to admit, it was pretty great to watch Cas squinting around, hands in his pockets, looking all confused and adorable. Jack followed Cas around like an angelic duckling, frowning just as hard and asking a million questions. Sam kept going over and answering when Cas just squinted and blinked. Dean felt so many things at once that his head was starting to hurt. They were almost to the end of their shopping trip, when Jack wandered off into the display of coats tailed by Cas. Dean ambled after them. The cart was heavy with Cas vetted, Jack approved food stuff. He may have thrown in some Johney Walker Black Label, beer, and some ground bison, so sue him. Sam kept going on about multivitamins, jumbo hair care, and body wash. Dean tuned him out. Cas and Jack were too cute. It was at this point that Dean noticed Jack staring at a coat with wide eyed wonder. Cas leaned over and said something to him. As Jack made to try it on, Dean panicked.  
“Hold up there sport.”  
Jack clutched the rain jacket, turning to Dean and tilting their head.  
“You do know we’re in the lady’s section, right?”  
“Dean-”  
Sam was back with his girly hair products. He looked horrified.  
“Yes.”  
Jack’s facial expression didn’t change. Cas, however, narrowed his eyes. Dean gulped. Cas was kinda scary sometimes. He got right into Dean’s space and whispered.  
“Are you enforcing gender on my child Dean Winchester?”  
It was then that Dean remembered, oh yeah, Jack wasn’t strictly a guy. Jack was… What had Sam called it? Non-something? He’d ask Sam later.  
“Sorry kiddo.”  
Dean took a step back, scratching his head. He managed to run into the cart and nearly tripped.  
“Your old man forgot.”  
Castiel turned his head toward Jack. His eyes softened incrementally.  
“Try on the coat, Jack.”  
The rain jacket was bright cobalt blue with both a zipper closure, and snaps. It had a high collar and a hood as well as two deep pockets that zipped up. Jack glowed. They declared that the coat was wonderful, so Sam told them that they’d get it. He side eyed Dean, but Dean just agreed. The kid looked good in it. Hell, they looked like a mini-Cas now more than ever. It was kind of stupid how cute they were. When it was time to check out, the young beta at the register asked if they were going to an ‘omega and me’ costume party. Neither Jack nor Cas got the joke. They both wore matching blank stares. The poor boy changed the subject by trying to scan Jack’s jacket. Jack did not want to take it off. Cas removed the tag with nimble fingers and gave it to the beta boy to scan.  
“I used to work at a cash register at a Gas n’ Sip.”  
Cas informed him, as if it was highly interesting information that this twenty-something cared to know. Dean’s face hurt from how hard he was smiling. His family was full of ridiculous dumb asses. They even got Jack to eat something from the snack shack after. This is what apple pie was supposed to feel like. Cas, holding his knee under the table and not touching his slice of pepperoni. He scolded Jack to be careful because they were going to get sauerkraut on their brand new coat. Sam, sitting next to Jack, showing them how to dress a fast food salad by putting everything into the package and shaking it. Jack, actually enjoying their food, a giant hot dog, for once while wearing that girl coat and that giant smile. They weren't going to be a typical family, it didn’t look like that had to be so bad.


End file.
